


Kiss Me Better

by knight_enchanter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Silly, and fenris is his long suffering boyfriend, dog names with unnecessary puns, hawke is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_enchanter/pseuds/knight_enchanter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders gives Hawke some pain killers for some particularly nasty injuries and forgets some pretty significant memories. Fenris helps him remember and puts limits on butt-touching in Kirkwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is far from my first fic, but it's the first one I've written for Dragon Age! I'm super excited to contribute something other than silly paintings.
> 
> The Hawke in this story is based on my own, Nadim, but I avoided using his first name or describing his appearance to try to keep him as generic as possible so he can be enjoyed by almost anyone! (Though he's far from generic, I assure you.)
> 
> I actually got this idea from a video I saw a while ago on youtube. This guy came out of surgery, and his wife was in recovery with him, and he had NO idea who she was, but when she told him they were married he was SO excited and kept saying that he was so lucky, and she was so pretty. It was really cute, and thus, this fic was born.
> 
> I originally posted it on my tumblr @schneezusweiss (where Nadim even has his own tag!), and I wrote it during a particularly stressful day; it's unbetaed, and all mistakes are my own. Still, I'm pretty proud of it. Nadim and Fenris' relationship is something I give a lot of thought to, and I hope you enjoy reading about them together as much as I enjoy writing them together!
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr if you're so inclined!

“Do I know you?”

Hawke's slurred words slam into Fenris like a ton of bricks, and if the mage's worried expression is anything to go by, he must look just as devastated as he feels.

The feeling leaves almost as quickly, however, when Anders’ voice floats over from the other side of the clinic. “Don’t worry, your memory will return soon. Your wounds were causing you severe pain, and the analgesic I gave you can cause some temporary memory loss.”

Fenris exhales audibly and slumps into the chair next to Hawke, who’s covered in blood-soaked bandages. When he’s sure Anders is sufficiently distracted with making more potions, he reaches for Hawke’s hand and covers it gently with his own, avoiding the bruised and cut knuckles.

“Wait,” Hawke mumbles, his head lolling to the side. He eyes Fenris with a lazy, unfocused gaze. “So I do know you then?” He arches an eyebrow, and he looks so comically perplexed that Fenris can’t help but let out a chuckle.

“You do. Quite well, I would hope.”

Hawke puts on a lazy grin, a shadow of the one he normally flashes when he’s trying his best to be charming, but still manages to leave Fenris’ heart fluttering. “So…so tell me. You single?”

The lingering worry in Fenris’ mind dissolves, and this time his chuckles evolve into a real laugh. “Hawke. We’ve been lovers for a while now.”

He hasn’t seen Hawke’s face light up so brightly since the day he’d first had his mabari pup. “Are you SERIOUS?”

“I’m very serious, Hawke.”

“Whoa…wow. Maker’s tits, how did I get that lucky?” He flops his arm in an attempt to reach for Fenris. He fails miserably, but it doesn’t keep him from grinning. “You’re stunning. Wow. Wow.”

Fenris brings Hawke’s hand to his lips and presses a kiss to his palm, if only to see Hawke light up again. It works.

“So - wait, what’s your name?”

“I’m Fenris.”

“Fenris.” He repeats the name twice, three times, and then seems to refocus a bit. “Do you kiss me like that all the time?”

“Usually in private, but yes, Hawke, we kiss often.” Fenris gets the feeling he’s going to be fielding a lot of questions for the next few hours. He also gets the feeling he’ll enjoy it.

“Wow. That’s awesome. That’s really awesome. I’m the luckiest fucker in Kirkwall. Wow.”

Fenris cocks an eyebrow, but his smile is creeping back onto his face. “'Awesome' is...a word for it, yes.”

“You think you could remind me how awesome it is?” Hawke’s charming grin is back in place, though it’s a bit lopsided. Fenris sighs a bit and scoots closer.

“Will you close your eyes and get some rest if I do?”

“If you kiss me, I’ll do anything tell me to.”

Fenris shrugs and leans in, pressing his lips softly to the corner of Hawke’s mouth and leaving a few pecks there. His chest tightens as he pulls away. He’d come so close to losing Hawke. The thought is terrifying and nearly enough to bring him to his knees, but the sight of Hawke’s tired pout keeps him afloat.

“Hawke?”

“That was hardly a _real_  kiss.” His frown deepens. “How am I supposed to recover if you don’t kiss me better properly?”

Fenris runs his hand through Hawke’s bangs and sighs at him again. “There will be more kisses waiting when you wake up. Sleep.”

Hawke stretches carefully and settles back into his pillow. “There better be,” he mumbles quietly before falling into a light doze.

-

Hawke doesn’t sleep for very long, and what little rest he manages is fitful. After checking his remaining injuries one last time, Anders gives him permission to leave, on the condition that he doesn’t bend or twist and cause his injuries to worsen. Fenris wants to protest - honestly, Hawke looks like he’s been crushed by a dragon, and likely feels like it as well - but he can’t stand being around Anders any longer, so he hauls Hawke to his feet and begins the long trek back to the Amell estate.

It quickly becomes apparent that Hawke’s in much the same state as he was before his short nap, giggling poorly phrased jokes into Fenris’ neck as they wobble through Lowtown. Fenris speaks little, mostly focused on keeping Hawke upright and balanced. He hoists Hawke’s arm over his shoulders and grunts a bit; he’s far more muscular than any mage he’s seen in the Gallows, or even most of the Tevinter magisters.

“Fenris. _Feeeeeeeenriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssss_ ,” Hawke breathes into his ear, and the elf jumps a bit as the warm sensation goes straight to the pit of his gut. Despite his blush, he clears his throat and wills himself to focus on his heavily medicated charge.

“Yes, Hawke?”

“You’re gorgeous.” The grin’s back again, and Fenris rolls his eyes.

“So I’ve heard.”

“Can I touch your butt?”

If nothing else, it’s a relief to know that Hawke has about as much tact on painkillers as he does off of them. “Please don’t, Hawke, we need to get you home.”

“Home. Sounds nice.” He seems slightly more enthusiastic to put one front in front of the other after that, but then he pauses again. “Can I touch your butt after we get home?”

“...We'll see.”

“That’s not a no!”

-

By the time they make it inside the Amell estate, Hawke is well and truly tired out - though he musters up enough energy to insistently high-five Bodahn for not tripping over the entrance. He expresses the desire to flop onto his bed next to his mabari, but Fenris insists that he lay down carefully. “Ask your dog to move, she won’t listen to me,” he mutters.

Hawke lights up immediately, as if he just remembered he could talk to his dog. “Puppy!” he calls, and the dog wags her tail enthusiastically, thumping it against the pillows at the head of the bed. “Wait. Puppy has a name, right?”

Fenris snorts, but covers it up with a cough. “You named her Bone Apetit.”

Hawke coos and fawns over her, and she barks happily, rolling over onto her back so he can rub her belly. After a solid thirty seconds, Fenris coughs. “Come on, Hawke, into bed with you.” Hawke mumbles something unintelligible and crawls slowly under his covers, and his dog hops off to settle in front of the fireplace instead.

“Still wanna touch your butt,” he mutters after Fenris makes sure he’s comfortable.

“There will be plenty of time for _that_  after you’ve gotten some proper rest. Now sleep,” he says.

“Wait!” Hawke cries, reaching out. Fenris returns the gesture, grasping Hawke’s far-too-large hand. “So…we sleep together right?”

Fenris coughs again. “Yes…?”

“Like. In the same bed?”

“Yes, Hawke.”

“Fuck  _yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees_.”

“No sex until you recover.”

Hawke frowns and squeezes Fenris’ hand a little tighter. “Can’t we at least cuddle a bit?”

Fenris can’t actually find a logical reason to protest that, so he pulls his hand away. “Stop pouting,” he scolds when Hawke gives him the most pathetic puppy eyes he can manage, though his voice holds no real malice. “I’m just dressing down.”

Hawke seems almost too enthusiastic when Fenris finally gets his armor off and crawls into bed beside him, but it’s wrapped up in sweetness and affection, and Fenris finds himself holding back a smile of his own. “Now. Sleep.”

Hawke hums contentedly and pulls the covers up to his face, and Fenris shuts his own eyes and rolls to face him, throwing an arm over his chest. It’s not long before Hawke’s breathing evens out, and Fenris can finally relax.

He's going to hold this over Hawke’s head for ages.


End file.
